What will the future bring?
by animefandude15
Summary: After Inuyasha and the gang defeated Naraku only a few shard are left. What will happen when the jewel is complete. InuKag and some MirSan. Kinda Fluffy. Some oocness.
1. Deja vu

What will the future bring?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did Kagome would be mine.**

Chapter 1: Déjà vu

Kagome had gone home for a few days so she could study for another test yet again.

"I hate school." Kagome said, as she grew more and more bored by her studying.

'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing' she thought while she tried to concentrate on her homework. 

Kagome didn't notice it but with each passing second she was falling fast asleep.

_:Kagome's dream:_

"_How did I get back to the feudal era?" Kagome started walking to Keade's hut, when out of nowhere Inuyasha lands beside her._

"_Inuyasha."_

"_Kagome, I have to tell you something."_

_Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and took her to a tree outside of the village._

"_What is it Inuyasha?"_

"_Kagome, I-I…" Inuyasha stuttered. _

_(RIIING, RIIING!)_

"_Huh" Kagome was confused by what just happened._

_:Kagome's room:_

(RIIING, RIIING!)

"Huh, oh no its time for school, and I didn't get any studying done last night. I'll have to study on the way to school."

Kagome quickly got ready and raced out the door to go to school.

"Oh man! I'll never learn this in time and the test is today!"

After Kagome got to school and took the test, the teacher just decided to grade the test then and hand them out at the end of class.

"Class just do whatever while I grade your test's, you may talk but quietly."

"How do you think you did Kagome?" Asked one of her friends.

"Terrible, I didn't get to study at all for the test." Kagome said in a sad tone, but she was happy none of them noticed the huge cut that goes half way down her arm. (A souvenir from the battle against Naraku.

"Oh man, sorry Kagome!" Said another one of Kagome's friends.

"If you'd like I could help you with your grades." Said the last of Kagome's friends.

"No that's alright.'' Kagome said trying to be nice.

After about half an hour the teacher started to hand out the tests.

"I'm shocked at all of you!" Their teacher said. "Only four out of all of you passed."

Everybody was curious who it was that passed the test. When the teacher handed Kagome her test she looked at the dreadful grade, and was surprised to see that she passed with a 95.

"YES, but how?" Kagome wondered how the miracle had happened.

"So how did you do Kagome?" Asked Eri.

Kagome gladly turned around and showed off her grade to her three friends.

"Wow Kagome, you did a little better than me, I got a 93." Said Yuka.

"I got a 94." Said Eri.

"Well I got a 97!" Said Ayume with a smile on her face.

"You always get high grades you bookworm." Said Kagome, which made her and all of her friends laugh.

_:After school: _

When school let out Kagome went straight home and laid on her bed to rest, because she had been very tired and exhausted from all her wounds and the battle against Naraku.

"At least when I go back to the feudal era I don't have to worry about Naraku any more."

"Hey, Kagome, you ready to go?''

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! Oh…Inuyasha its only you. You scared me."

"Sorry Kagome."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Oh my god, you said sorry without me telling you to. IT'S A MIRACLE!" Kagome teased.

"Shut up" said Inuyasha in his trademark angry tone.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I'm kidding" said Kagome.

"What are you doing here any way?" Kagome asked.

"You said you would be back in three days but Sango and Miroku need some bandages for their wounds.

"What about your wounds Inuyasha?"

"I'm fine."

"Let me see."

"I said I'm fine Kagome" Inuyasha scolded.

"You may be a half demon but the wounds you got from Naraku couldn't have healed already" exclaimed Kagome.

"Fine just fix it back at Keade's."

"Okay let's go!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the feudal era to help Miroku and Sango.

_:The Feudal Era:_

When Inuyasha and Kagome got back Inuyasha immediately sat down because he couldn't put up the tough guy act any more and he was tired because all the blood he lost in the battle against Naraku.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said as she rushed to his side.

Kagome started to bandage up Inuyasha and take car of all his wounds.

After Kagome finished Inuyasha stood up, picked up Kagome bridal style, and headed towards Keade's.

"Kagome" said a very excited monk and demon exterminator.

"Hey, I have more bandages so I'll get you guys all fixed up" Kagome said in a very sweet voice.

Kagome pulled out the bandages and started working on Miroku and then on Sango. After Kagome finished Inuyasha came down from the tree he was in and walked up to Kagome.

"Kagome I have to tell you something."

Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and took her to a tree outside of the village.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I-I…" Inuyasha stuttered.

Inuyasha felt embarrassed to say it so he said something else.

"I think we should go and get Koga's jewel shard's and let Miroku and Sango be alone."

"Okay Inuyasha."

'Man I was having Déjà vu for a minute there' Kagome thought as her and Inuyasha walked off in search of Koga.

While Kagome and Inuyasha were searching for Koga a hundred small demons appeared out of nowhere.

"Stay back Kagome, their after the jewel now that it's almost complete" Inuyasha warned.

Inuyasha pulled out his mighty Tetsiaga and with one swing he killed all of them, or so he thought. After the cloud of dust and sand disappeared from the blast of the Tetsiaga on demon was left.

"What the…"

"Ha ha ha, Inuyasha." Said a voice similar to Naraku's.

When Inuyasha could finally see the demon he was shocked to see he looked exactly like Naraku also.

"I killed you."

"Not quite Inuyasha."

"What do you mean?"

"You see Inuyasha I'm not Naraku, that demon you killed. I'm merely a shape-shifting demon, but with the help of a jewel shard in my neck I have learned how to take on the strength of who I've shape shifted into. So even though I'm only a shaper shifter, I have formed into Naraku and along with his form I have taken on his strength also."

"Damn it all." Inuyasha said in a worried tone. "This is gonna' be like fighting Naraku all over again."

Just then the demon just flew away for no reason at all.

"I shall make you suffer from the wait, not knowing when and where I'll strike and kill you."

After the demon left Inuyasha and Kagome decided to just start walking again.

'_There's no use in getting worked up over something right now'_ Kagome thought as she caught up with Inuyasha.

"Kagome… wait for us!" Screamed Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"You guys should be back at Keade's resting." Kagome screamed back.

"Yeah, but when Keade told us you were going to collect Koga's shards we decided to help." Screamed Miroku.

"Feh, alright but don't come crying to us when you get seriously hurt in battle." Inuyasha said with an annoyed look on his face.

"How Inuyasha? All the really tough demons have been destroyed." Sango said as she, Miroku, and Shippo finally reached them.

"There's a new shape shifting demon but he has a small shard in his neck, that not only increases his shape shifting abilities, it also allows him to take on the strength of who he has changed into." Kagome explained.

"Not to mention he's turned into Naraku so he has his strength, so it'll be like fighting naraku all over again." Inuyasha said with an angry look on his face.

"Well, were coming with you, this new demon is more reason why we have to."

"What's the other reason?" Asked Kagome.

"We still have to find Kohaku and take the shard out of his back." Miroku commented.

"Well then I guess were off" Kagome said enthusiastically.

Kagome walked beside Inuyasha with Miroku and Sango behind them, followed closely behind by Shippo and Kirara. They were all walking in silence but with contentment in their hearts knowing that the jewel was only four shards away from being complete.

* * *

**O.K. this is my second fic so be nice, sorry it's short but I had to get it started the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Oh, and please review, suggestions for upcoming chapters would be nice. Please tell me what u think. Later!**


	2. Just a normal day

What will the future bring?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did Kagome would be mine.**

Kagome: "Then why am I tied to a freaking chair?"

PunkSkater: "SHHHH!"

Kagome: "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

PunkSkater: "HA-HA I'm not Inuyasha, so you can't sit me."

**(I will be posting responses to reviews at the end of my chapters so be sure to find your name and read what nice compliment I give you.)**

Any way, on with the chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 2: Just a normal day

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome screamed.

"AAHHH." That was all Inuyasha could get out before he once again met his best friend, dirt.

Yep, it was a normal day. Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting, Miroku and Sango were watching, and Shippo and Kirara were playing.

The gang had been walking a while that morning until they came across an intersection in the road. Koga being his usual self was nowhere to be found when they needed him unlike when he is around when they don't need him. So Inuyasha and Kagome started arguing which direction to go to find Koga.

"Left!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Right!" Inuyasha retorted back at the same level of volume as Kagome.

"Left, you bastard!"

"Right, bitch!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha made a crater in the ground.

"You wench." Inuyasha said as he climbed out of the newly made hole.

"Unless you want me to sit…"

Inuyasha went face first into the ground again.

"Oops, sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said as she helped him up for once. "But like I was saying, unless you want me to S-I-T you to hell, you better agree with me." Kagome had to spell out sit so she wouldn't accidentally sit Inuyasha again.

"Fine, we'll go left." Inuyasha gave up finally so he could avoid any more of the pain from Kagome sitting him.

"Good, now let's get going." Kagome said in a calm tone.

"Shippo, come on were going." Yelled Sango so Shippo wouldn't get left behind.

Shippo caught up with the group just in time to see Miroku snake his hand to Sango's butt.

"You dirty lecher." Sango yelled as her hand met Miroku's face.

"Ow, though it was worth the pain." Miroku said rubbing his newly red cheek.

Then from that comment Sango's hand met the other side of Miroku's face. Now Miroku's other cheek matched the other as he walked beside Sango still.

"Idiot" Shippo said after watching the scene.

'_If that monk gropes me one more time I'm going to…'_ Sango trailed off thought as she stared at the monk, trying to look at his body through his monk's robe.

(I don't know what it's called in Japanese so for now I'll just say it's English name.)

Just then Sango realized what she was doing. _'Oh no, am I checking him out.'_ Sango started blushing furiously as she turned and tried to walk normal. To Sango's relief no body saw her stare at Miroku or see her blush. Sango couldn't help it, she knew she had feelings for the monk but she still tried to deny it from every one, even herself.

"Inuyasha."

"What Kagome?"

"We need to help Miroku and Sango."

"Why?"

"Because they really love each other, you can tell, but their both doing their best to hide it." Kagome said with thoughts going through her head. _'speak for yourself girl, you talk about Miroku and Sango hiding their feelings, when you won't tell Inuyasha how you feel.'_

"Kagome if they're ever to get together they should do it on their own."

"Wow, Inuyasha I didn't know you were wise enough to say that." Kagome said teasingly.

"Shut up wench!"

"But seriously, you're right Inuyasha."

"Now that's amazing."

"What?"

"You told me I was right for once." Inuyasha teased. "We better get going, no doubt Koga will be constantly on the move looking for you now that Naraku is destroyed."

Inuyasha said.

"Ummm… Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Its getting dark, don't ya' think we should set up camp somewhere soon?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Fine, we'll walk for another half hour, then set up camp."

No one argued. They all just did as they were told and kept walking. After about twenty minutes the gang came across a field of beautiful flowers.

"Inuyasha it's been twenty minutes, it's close enough. Lets camp here in this field for the night."

Inuyasha pondered the idea for a bit. _'The smell of the flowers should hide our scent, so just in case a demon comes up, the flowers scent should hide us.'_ And with that in mind Inuyasha agreed.

"Oh thank you Inuyasha." Kagome excited from Inuyasha's answer jumped up and down, then jumped on Inuyasha knocking him to the ground as she hugged him.

Kagome then got up off of Inuyasha and blushed furiously but she went to set up camp so no one would notice. Kagome went out and gathered firewood for the night and came back and Shippo and Sango set up camp for her so she built a fire (she made the fire away from the flowers so she wouldn't burn the whole field down so calm down people) and cooked dinner.

"Mmmm… this is good Kagome." Inuyasha said after taking a HUGE bite of his beloved ramen.

"Its just ramen Inuyasha calm down. All I did was stick it in a pot of water and let it boil then I added the flavoring that's all." Kagome said staring weirdly at Inuyasha.

"I know but its still good."

Everyone just said nothing and ate their food. After everyone finished eating Inuyasha went into the middle of the field and laid down in the flowers staring up at the half moon.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said interrupting his peace and quiet.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kagome asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, I guess." Inuyasha said calmly.

After hearing Inuyasha's answer Kagome laid down next to Inuyasha and joined him in staring at the moon and the stars.

"Isn't it beautiful Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"The night sky. In my era it's always to cloudy to see the moon or the stars, but here it's so clear and beautiful." Kagome said as she stared at the sky in amazement.

Kagome started blushing after Inuyasha's elbow tapped her cause she didn't realize how close she was sitting to Inuyasha. Kagome didn't move though, she thought it was kinda' nice to sit next to him without Inuyasha yelling for once. _'I wish I could stay here forever with Inuyasha, I want to hold him forever, I want to kiss him, I want to…'_

Kagome's thought trailed off when she realized _'what am I thinking, I can't be with Inuyasha any ways because Inuyasha's heart belongs to Kikyo, even if she is dead.'_ Kagome thought again. Kagome's thoughts trailed off again as Inuyasha asked her a question.

"What's the matter Kagome? You look like you're worried about something."

"Oh… no, I'm fine Inuyasha really." Kagome did her best to try not to let Inuyasha know what she was thinking.

Back over by the fire, a scene was taking place that would change Sango and Miroku's relationship forever, or not!

"Sango?"

"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked in her sweet voice.

"I've been doing some thinking, since now that Naraku is dead and my wind tunnel is gone I see no need to be in a hurry to have a child. Therefore I will try my best to not grope you or any other woman for that matter."

"Miroku." Sango was astonished at how Miroku matured after their battle with Naraku.

Sango was sitting down on the ground beside Miroku and after he made that declaration she started blushing. _'Maybe now that he's not such a lecher, I might be able to tell him.' _Just then Sango felt a familiar hand rubbing her backside. _'I should have known.'_

"Lecher!" Sango screamed as she slapped him the hardest she ever has.

"Sango wait!" Miroku cried trying to explain.

"Serves you right Miroku." Shippo said. "After telling Sango you wouldn't grope her or any other women any more, and then turning around and groping her again after you said that, that was just plain wrong Miroku."

"No Shippo you don't get it, Sango's back has been giving her trouble since our battle with Naraku, and if you looked closely I was rubbing her lower back to ease some of her pain." Miroku explained.

Meanwhile Sango was in the woods calming down while collecting more firewood. _'I can't believe him, that dirty lecher. He makes a declaration of how he's matured by not ever groping any one ever again.'_ Just then as Sango walked back with only a few pieces of firewood she heard exactly what Miroku said to Shippo. Just then she realized he was telling the truth for once he did rub her lower back and not her butt.

(I know Miroku is a little out of character, what with how he matured and all but it's my fic and I can do what I want in it.) Any ways back to a little more Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha do you think we'll find Koga soon?"

"Probably not, we can never find him when we're looking for him, and when were not looking for him he shows up everywhere."

"Inuyasha that's it." Kagome said excitedly.

"What Kagome?"

"We'll just look for Kohaku, and have Koga come find us."

"Yeah, but we have no idea where Kohaku is either."

"Well since he has his memories back, now that Naraku is destroyed, he would probably be at the old demon slayer village to make amends for what he did wrong." Sango said walking up behind them.

"Sango where did you come from?" Kagome asked.

"The woods I was collecting firewood."

"Well it's about a 3 days walk to the demon slayer village." Inuyasha said.

"We better get some sleep, we've got a lot of walking to do later."

And with that the gang went to sleep. The next morning the gang woke up with their wounds feeling better and their energy restored. So they packed up camp and set off for the demon slayer village.

* * *

**(Yay! Chapter 2 is finished. Here are my review responses. Oh, man I only got 5 reviews, man maybe I should stop writing the fic unless I get more reviews.)**

SessObsessed: Yes I'm not gay and if you read my Gundam Seed fic you will understand why I wrote that. Hmmm… well my fic is not complete, but I will fix that problem, here's chapter 2, enjoy!

Kattygirl32132: Hey I'm glad you liked the fic. I thought Kagome's dream was pretty good myself too. I will be writing more chaps for it soon, but here's chap. 2.

Jlanimeluvr: Yup, I'm a skater alright. Yeah I have trouble piecing chapters together too. Well here's chap. 2, I will be updating soon. Later!

Otakugirlemi: That's great that you like it Emi, you're probably one of the coolest writers on I'll keep up the good work if you do the same. I can't wait for chappie 5 of Decisions, Decisions.

InuYasha's Only Daughter: Thank you, you're so nice, I try to get all the details done properly. By the way this isn't a "Future" fic I just thought the name was appropriate cause it's not a suspense fic but you never know what will happen next. Oh and don't worry Inuyasha and Kagome won't tell their feelings until chapter 4 or 5 I'm not sure right now, but I will do it so it sounds like Inuyasha. Later!

* * *

Well thanks for the reviews every one, until next chapter. 


	3. Just some funny stuff I wanted to do

What will the future bring?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did Kagome would be mine.**

Chapter 3: Just some funny stuff I wanted to do

"_Kagome." Inuyasha said._

"_Yes Inuyasha?"_

"_Kagome, I-I…"_

"_You what?"_

"_Kagome I love you."_

"_Huh, Inuyasha."_

_Just then Inuyasha and Kagome shared a passionate kiss. Kagome then broke away from Inuyasha to catch her breath. But as Inuyasha caught his breath a thought went through Kagome's head._

"_Inuyasha?''_

"_Yes, Kagome."_

"_But what about Kikyou."_

"_What about her."_

_Just then Kagome started to cry. "You still love her, I know it."_

"_No Kagome I love yo…"_

"Liar!" And with that Kagome picked up her bow and pinned Inuyasha to another tree.

Just then Inuyasha sat up from his dream. He wondered how his dream turned so easily into a nightmare. Inuyasha just sat there catching his breath, not bothering to come down from the tree he was sleeping in.

"K-Kagome, would you really pin me to a tree just like Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked himself.

With that Inuyasha laid back down and went back to sleep.

:Inuyasha's second nightmare:

_The gang were just walking along a road with Inuyasha and Kagome walking side by side worrying about their own thoughts._

"_Inuyasha." Kagome called out in a sweet voice._

"_Yes Kagome?"_

"_SIT!"_

"_AAGGGHHHH!" Inuyasha went face first into the dirt as he always did. "What did you do that for wench." Inuyasha said as he tried to crawl out of the hole, but before he could he heard that dreaded word again._

"_SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"_

Just then Inuyasha's crater became a hole that lead down to hell that he fell through from the last sit.

Again Inuyasha shot up from his sleep. "Damn what's going on tonight? Oh well, it appears I'm not gonna' get any sleep tonight."

So Inuyasha hopped down from the tree and went and sat by the fire. Inuyasha waited patiently for everyone to awaken, while staring into the fire. Morning came and Kagome awoke and was greeted with Inuyasha's face right in front of her when she sat up.

"Good morning Inuyasha, did you sleep well?" Kagome asked.

"I slept fine." Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome then got up and started making breakfast. Kagome started up the fire that Inuyasha put out last night after he was done staring into it.

"What do you want for breakfast Inuyasha?"

"RAMEN!" Inuyasha said not even a second after Kagome asked him.

"You love ramen too much you know that." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Well its too delicious." Inuyasha responded.

"You know what? I'm going to make something else than ramen today."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Relax, you can have all the ramen you want tomorrow." Kagome said waving her hand with her eyes closed. (You know like she does on the show).

"Keh, fine. But only if I get to eat ramen at every meal tomorrow."

"Deal." Kagome said while she cooked a ham, egg, and cheese omelet.

"This better be good wench."

After the omelet started cooking and the smell resonated through the camp Miroku, Sango, and Shippo woke up from the delicious smell.

"Good morning Kagome." Said Shippo.

"Good morning to you too guys." Kagome said with a big smile on her face.

"What are you cooking Kagome?" Asked a curious Sango.

"Hmmm… I know what I want for breakfast." Miroku said sneaking up on Sango.

"PERVERT!" Smack an annoyed Sango looked at Miroku and his newly red cheek.

"What, I didn't do anything?"

"You snuck up on me and made a perverted remark!" Sango yelled.

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you or make that sound perverted in any way." Miroku explained.

"Really, what did you mean Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I was going to say I wanted that delicious egg omelet you made last week."

"Oh, well you're in luck I started making it as soon as you got up."

"Miroku did you really just want an omelet or was I right in thinking you were being perverted?"

"No Sango you were wrong indeed. I'm sorry for making you think that."

"OH! I guess then I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"Sango!" Miroku said shocked.

"Wow, I think that was the first time Sango ever apologized for slapping Miroku." Kagome said teasingly.

Just then Sango started blushing a little from Kagome's remark.

'I wonder if they'll ever get together? Their both so stubborn they won't admit their feelings for each other even though they both know they have them.' That was all Kagome could think until she realized her omelet was burning slightly.

"AAAGGGGHHHHH! Oh no what do I do? What do I do?" Kagome said worriedly.

"Just flip it over wench."

"Oh right." Kagome then flipped over the omelet and finished cooking. Kagome may have burnt the food a little but it was surprisingly tasty to Inuyasha and naturally tasty to Miroku and Sango because they were the ones that wanted an omelet even if Sango didn't say it.

After they all finished eating they packed up camp and started on their walk to demon slayer village.

Meanwhile Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta are walking along completely bored out of their minds.

"Man, I'm completely bored out of my mind."

"Ummm Kouga… the narrator just said that." Hakkaku and Ginta said in unison.

"Oh, well this is our story he's just narrating it so lets just do what we always do."

"You mean search for Kagome?" Hakkaku asked.

"No, go pick some apples. OF COURSE I MEAN SEARCH FOR KAGOME!"

And with that Kouga dusted off in his cyclone leaving Hakkaku and Ginta to try to keep up as usual.

After about an hour of running Kouga finally got a whiff of Kagome's scent and ran to her. When he arrived he grabbed her hand and asked "Kagome, will you be my mate?"

"Ummm… sure." Kagome said making Inuyasha very angry.

"Finally, you've come to me Kagome." After saying that Kouga picked Kagome up bridal style and took her to vacation in Hawaii.

"Wait we didn't know about Hawaii back in this time Kouga."

"Who cares its our story we can do what we want."

With that Kagome started mating. Kagome got pregnant and later on had little half wolf half human babies. Just then Wayne and Garth from Wayne's World come sliding in.

"Cha, like we'd let the narrator end the story here on only the third chapter and with this ending."

"Hey Wayne let's do the Happy ending."

"Okay Garth." Just then wayne and Garth did their signature hand movement along with the this noise, "Dooladoo dooladoo dooladoo." Just then the background got fuzzy and went back to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Grrr, that's it, I can't take it any more! Kagome will you be my mate."

"Oh, Inuyasha YES!" Inuyasha then picked up Kagome bridal style and took her off to be his mate and to have pups.

"Well since their together why don't we just go for it Sango?"

"Alright." Sango said as her and Miroku went off to be mates and have their own kids while they took care of Shippo and Kirara.

Just then Wayne and Garth slid in again. "Nah, this ending just won't do Garth."

"I agree Wayne. Hey lets do the thing were the story just continues like it should."

"Okay."

"Party on Wayne."

"Party on Garth."

Just then the scene changed again to the Inuyasha gang again. They were walking along to demon slayer village in hopes to find Kohaku or at least Koga on the way.

* * *

**(Well that's it for this chapter, I just felt like doing a few funny things and since I saw Wayne's World yesterday I thought it would be funny to be in the fic. Well here's my review responses to those who gave me reviews on chapter 2.)**

InuYasha's Only Daughter: I'm glad you like the fic, and you're right ramen is taking over the world, I just got some more yesterday. Yeah Miroku has matured a little but I will still have him grope Sango a little more and maybe Kagome a little too.

Jlanimeluvr: Don't worry I will keep writing this fic, its just too fun any ways, besides don't worry if you are going to fast with your fic just write it how you want it, it's your fic after all and even if some stop reading for certain reasons there's bound to be someone who will read it no matter what.

SessObsessed: Yay, here is chapter 3 so now you won't have to smite-ith me-ith, lol. No worries the fic shall-ith continue-ith. Later!-ith

* * *

Well I hope you all liked the chapter, I've been having computer problems lately so I havn't had the chance to post new chapters let alone write them, but dont be discouraged chapter 4 shall be posted soon. 

Later guys and gals!


	4. The separation

What will the future bring?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did Kagome would be mine.**

Chapter 4: The separation

"Koga wait up!" Hakakku and Ginta screamed.

"No! You keep up you're too slow!"

"Were not too slow Koga, its just those jewel shards in your legs make you too fast." Hakakku and Ginta exclaimed.

"Well we have to move fast if I'm to find Kagome and make her my mate before that mutt-face INUTRASHA does."

"Ummm, Koga, I think his name is Inuyasha." Hakakku said lowly.

"Shut up, now come on lets move."

Meanwhile the gang was walking along as usual when all the sudden Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Hmmm."

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she turned to him.

Inuyasha bent down and signaled Kagome to get on his back like she usually did.

"You four stay here." Inuyasha instructed as he jumped off.

After five minutes Inuyasha stopped in a field hidden by trees.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and took a step toward her to lean in close.

"Inuyasha… wha-what's the matter?" Kagome asked really confused.

A voice rang in Inuyasha's head. _'Tell her…just tell her.'_ The voice had been going on talking to him, telling him what to do all morning. _'You planned to anyways and so you brought her to this field, you knew it would be the perfect spot, now tell her.'_

"Inuyasha is something wrong?" Kagome asked finally after watching Inuyasha stare into space for the past five minutes.

Kagome's words seemed to knock Inuyasha back into reality.

"Kagome I-I…"

"Inuyasha." Said a very sinister voice.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see none other than Naraku, well at least that shape shifter demon pretending to be Naraku.

"Grrrrrr… you again." Inuyasha said. _'He always shows up just in time to ruin the moment.'_ That was all Inuyasha could think at the time.

**(A/N: I haven't seen the Inuyasha movie when they defeat Naraku so I will try to make it like a battle from the series)**

Just then a tentacle shot out straight towards Inuyasha but he dodged it pulled out his Tetsaiga.

"Now you're in for it pal." Inuyasha said as he kept on dodging the tentacles that kept coming at him.

Inuyasha finally saw an opportunity to use the wind scar. **(Still his favorite attack)**

"Taaake this!" Inuyasha cried as he swung the Tetsaiga releasing a powerful blast. "Wind scar!"

The blast of the Tetsaiga hit the demon directly and filled the field with smoke.

"You got him Inuyasha."

"Not quite." Said a voice that sounded like Inuyasha's.

Just then the demon jumped out of the cloud of dust and dirt and looked and sounded just like Inuyasha.

"Fool, I'm a shape shifter. I can shape shift into any human, miko, or demon I please. That even means you Inuyasha, and I take on all your strength just like with Naraku. But I also have one more surprise."

"Dammit, what now?" Inuyasha asked.

The demon pulled out a sword that all the sudden transformed and wind started to encircle it.

"What the?"

"Inuyasha watch out it looks as if he can copy weapons and their attacks, and it looks like he had a copy of the Tetsaiga."

"Feh, don't you think I see that, but a copy can't be as good as the original."

Just then Inuyasha and the demon launched a wind scar attack at each other and both the attacks hit and disappeared leaving another huge cloud of dust and dirt.

"Or maybe a copy can be as good as the original." Kagome said as she waved her hand and one of those anime sweat drops appeared on her face.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha launched another attack at the demon only to have it deflected and disperse again.

Just then the demon changed forms again but this time it was of Miroku.

'_Why did he turn into Miroku, he's a human, her would have been better off staying in his Inuyasha form.'_ Kagome thought.

Just then it hit Kagome. "Inuyasha watch out he's going to try and use Miroku's wind tunnel." Kagome yelled not realizing what mistake she made.

The demon then took the prayer beads off his hand and tried to release the wind tunnel, but to no avail. The demon forgot to realize that Naraku was dead so the monk's wind tunnel had disappeared. Inuyasha took advantage of this opportunity and launched another attack at the demon.

"Feh, he's gone." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

After the cloud of dust and dirt settled they noticed the demon changed back to Naraku and had the poisonous insects carry him off so he could regenerate his body just like Naraku always did.

**(A/N: I've never written a battle scene before so I hope that was okay.)**

"Keh, we'll defeat him later." Inuyasha said as he turned to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, did you really bring me hear because you smelled him or for another reason?"

"What are you saying I smelled him and I wanted to get his shard, that's all." Inuyasha barked back.

"Inuyasha SIT!"

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Then BAM, Inuyasha went face first into the ground.

"Hmmph, serves you right you jerk."

"What was that for you stupid wench." Inuyasha said right in her face after the spell wore off.

"It was a beautiful field of flowers and we just stood here for a few minutes until the demon finally came."

"What did you think I was going to do, act like Miroku and ask you to bear my child?"

"NO, but we could of at least talked about setting up camp here or something."

"Feh, doesn't matter now the field is totally destroyed."

"Fine then lets get going."

"Fine by me wench." Inuyasha said as he knelt down in front of Kagome to carry her back to camp.

Five minutes later they arrived back with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"Oh nothing we just fought a demon."

"Fought a demon, why didn't you let us help?" Miroku asked as he walked up to them.

"Because you're hurt, you would have only gotten' in the way."

"Besides the demon did just like Naraku did when he was alive and retreated so he could regenerate his body, so you can help the next time." Kagome reassured.

"Well at least you didn't get hurt." Sango said.

"Keh, were fine, now can we get moving again." Inuyasha growled.

So the gang started back again down the road like normal, when all of the sudden…

"YOU DIRTY LECHER!" Sango screamed as she slapped him and hit him upside the head with her hiraikotsu.

Ok it was even more like normal, because now Miroku had no excuse he groped her again, and now the gang was walking off leaving Miroku to come too in a few minutes and to catch up with them.

**(A/N: I just felt like Miroku needed to still be a little like his old self, he just couldn't make such a drastic change for the better and never do it again, I mean COME ON, YOU ALL KNOW BETTER! LOL!)**

As the gang was walking along when a thick fog came out of nowhere overpowering Inuyasha's sense of smell causing the gang to get separated. Inuyasha and Kagome were stuck going one way, while Shippo and Kirara were stuck going their own way, and last but not least Miroku caught up with Sango just in time for them two get stuck going their own way.

"Feh, great now this weather had us split up and it'll take us forever to find each other and get back on track." Inuyasha grumbled.

Inuyasha and the gang all realized they wouldn't find each other in the fog so they either had to wait until it cleared or what was expected and go their separate directions while trying to find each other.

While the gang were walking unknowingly in their separate directions, Miroku was walking beside Sango as usual, but all the sudden got an idea. "Sango I…"

* * *

**(Yay, another chapter finished! Sorry this one is shorter than the others I promise to make the next one longer. Here are all my review responses to all my awesome reviewers.)**

**Lilbrattysumtims148: Thank you soooo much, I'm really glad you like my fic, and I'm oh so glad you think skaters are hot cause I may not be as good as normal skaters but I love it with a passion, lol. Well that was chapter 4 I hope you liked it, I hope to have chapter 5 up in a month or less.**

**Anime-queen46: Lol, don't worry I will have a few more chapters just like that more along the lines. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**InuChibbi: Don't worry the story shall continue.**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Hehe, I hope you like it and not think its weird.**

**Lttlemscrzy: Well it was kinda weird but I hope you liked it, the chapters will be more serious now.**

**SunsetOfForever13: Good, Good I'm so glad you like it. I get what you mean, and well that was chapter 4, I hope to update in about 3 weeks to a month, sorry I can't update sooner but school and all gets in the way.**

**Wow five reviews last chapter, I'm so happy, my vacation didn't last as long as I thought, thank God too, because I really like updating this fic and I wanted too the whole time I was on vacation. I will try to update as much as I can even though I have school to worry about again. Later!**


End file.
